A Cold, Snowy, Winter Night
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: When Lovi and Feli's grandfather goes to visit an old friend and colegue, Lovino meets Ludwig. Let's see where this goes, shall we? Harmless fluff, Germano, and cold Italians. You have been warned.


**Seriously.**

**Blame the god damn Internet for what you're about to read. And please, if you're not a yaoi fan, DO NOT READ.**

_**Warnings:**_

**Germano, Extreme fluff, cold Italians, and probably some OOC-ness.**

**GET READY, BITCHES.**

**WOOOOOO**

_**~L~O~V~E~**_

It was a quiet, dark, lonely winter night. Street lights were shining like stars incased within glass lamps, shining light onto a dark street of the local lawyer Isaac, known for his stoic arguments and ice blue glares that sent guilty thoughts reeling out of accused mouths. A young Italian dark-haired young man stood in front of this house, slowly freezing to death because of his own stubborn nature. Said boy sighed and shivered in the unpleasant cold.

Oh, great. Now it was snowing. How fucked up could his life _get?_

Lovino sighed. Why did his grandfather have to go all the way to Germany for a meeting? And why couldn't he have just left Lovino at home? He may only be sixteen, but he could have stayed with a friend! Antonio would certainly share space with him. Sure, Antonio was his ex-boyfriend, and sure, it'd be awkward as fuck. But it'd be warmer than in stinking, potato-sucking-German-filled Germany!

He shivered heavily, wanting nothing more than to go inside at his warm, pasta-smelling house with his, albeit annoying, brother. As he stood fuming, toes and fingers freezing, he heard a door open and close behind him.

The person from inside walked up behind Lovino, casually coming to stand beside him. Lovino allowed himself a side glance at the person next to him.

Ludwig, Isaac's grandson.

He was almost a spitting image of the cold lawyer, the same icy eyes and light blonde hair. Lovino stood about a half foot shorter than Ludwig, much to his discomfort.

Even though they had just met, and Lovino's idiotic younger brother, Feliciano, had immediately launched into a full-fledged flirt-fest. Much to everyone's obliviousness, Lovino had also found Ludwig extremely attractive, what with his soft-looking locks that Lovino just wanted to mess up and see what they would look like falling into those icy eyes. When Feliciano had started to compliment the German, it had fully upset Lovino. Because Feli always got whatever he wanted. He was the loved child, and Lovi was the forgotten one. If Lovino wasn't on fire, bleeding, or had any broken bones, it didn't matter. However, if Feliciano had a mere hangnail, it was everybody's mission to fix it. Lovino had stormed out of the house when Ludwig had blushed awkwardly. What Lovino didn't know was that Ludwig had watched him walked out with a confused and slightly sad look on his face.

"Hey," Ludwig said finally, his breath condensing into pale clouds of steam issuing from his lips. "Our grandfathers are really worried about what happened to you.." Ludwig's voice was soft and kind. His tone caused a light, warm pink color to spread across Lovino's cheeks, which he furiously hid into his olive-green scarf.

"I'm fine, asshole.." Lovino's muffled reply came through a layer of soft material. "I… Just hate your house, is all."

Ludwig rolled his light colored eyes. He knew how Lovino would behave from reports his grandfather gave him. He was only crude, abusive, and angry when he was flustered. Ludwig felt warmth in his chest. _He _made _Lovino _flustered? He felt giddy at the very thought.

When he had first seen Lovino, he had almost dropped his jaw in awe. The petite Italian was slender. His dark hair shone in the light of the ceiling fan. Ludwig had heard about what Lovino may have looked like from his grandfather, but he was much more than just a dark-haired young sixteen-year-old. He was… For a lack of words, beautiful. His eyes looked like melted honey, a bright, vivid amber color, much to the contrast of his own blue ones.

"… Lovino..?" The German asked. "Just come inside? I'm afraid you'll freeze out here if you just stand there.." Ludwig gave a silent prayer as he reached out and wrapped his hands around Lovino's cold ones.

Lovino's eyes widened hysterically, but he didn't protest. On the contrary, Ludwig's warm, strangely soft hands around his generated a nice lukewarm feeling to spread through his fingers, and somehow exploded in his chest in a flower of warmth.

Ludwig smiled softly to himself when Lovino didn't retract. He gently pulled on the hand inside of his own and guided it to the front door. Lovino let himself follow Ludwig to the front door, face now a vivid red.

Ludwig opened the door to find… No one. Romulus, Isaac, and Feliciano must have turned in for the night. Of course, Ludwig didn't exactly mind this. That meant more time for he and Lovino to talk without interruption.

They walked into the clean, bright kitchen. Ludwig saw that his grandfather had left a pot on the stove, full of warm, dark-colored hot chocolate. Ludwig sighed happily. That was a good name to describe Lovino's hair color. Dark chocolate. Or… Maybe Ludwig could be a bit more selfish and call it dark _German_ chocolate. He shook his head slightly to clear the thought as he poured the warm drink into two mugs, then passed one to Lovino, standing next to him against the counter.

Lovino sipped his coa-coa quietly. He was completely embarrassed with himself; always stealing glances at Ludwig. Everything about the German made him feel oddly giddy. Lovino allowed himself one more look, but he took too long to turn away; Ludwig actually noticed Lovino staring this time. They both reddened simultaneously and looked away, causing Lovino to end up turning away and splashing the hot liquid onto his hand, causing him to hiss in pain at the contact.

Ludwig immediately sprung into action, quickly grabbing the hot mug from Lovino's hand gently, as to not cause farther discomfort. He tenderly took Lovino's hand in his, looking for burn marks of any kind.

"Well," He said, eyes raking over the tanned skin for signs of sudden red. "You don't seem to be burnt…"

As Ludwig was inspecting his hand for reddened skin, Lovino's face burned with embarrassment and pleasure at the contact. Unfortunately, Ludwig looked up to his face, and, thinking it was a fever, pressed his paler hand to Lovino's forehead, only invoking the blush to spread farther.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Ludwig asked. "You're burning up…" His voice trailed off as his eyes traveled down to look into Lovino's. Oh God, those eyes. Just that perfect shade of ember, seemed to burn into his, causing his face to flush and his heart to beat rapidly.

The same affects were affecting Lovino, causing his heart to pound mercilessly against his torso.

Unknowingly, he moved closer to Ludwig, eyes never leaving the German's. Something, a bold burst of confidence, ran through Lovino as he took Ludwig's hand - The one not on his forehead - into his own trembling hands.

Ludwig watched in awed silence as Lovino came closer to him, and he did everything in his power to stop himself from smothering the Italian in chocolate-flavored kisses.

Luckily, Lovino seemed to want the same thing, as he slowly leaned into Ludwig, tugging on his hand gently. Ludwig's self control seemed to take to the wind as he leaned into Lovino, placing his lips delicately onto the smaller, softer ones.

Lovino tentatively kissed back, his face brightening to the color of one of his prized tomatoes - He grew them in a secret garden back in Italy. Ludwig slowly dropped Lovino's hand, bringing his own to each side of Lovino's face, cupping the soft, tan cheeks gently.

Lovino backed up into the counter slowly, leaning against it before putting his arms around the German's shoulders, clinging to them as his legs went weak beneath him.

Ludwig had just licked the Italian's mouth when they heard a noise from the kitchen door. Lovino opened his closed eyes in surprise, breaking from Ludwig reluctantly. There, there it was again. A snicker.

The two teenagers turned to the entrance to the kitchen to see their grandfathers standing there. Romulus had a smug, knowing grin on his face, and a lighthearted twinkle in his mocha-colored eyes. Isaac, however, just stayed his stoic self.

"Hah, see, Izzy?" Romulus said, smirking to the other elder. "I one our bet. Fork over the twenty dollors."

Isaac snorted. "Do. Not. Call me that _name._" He hissed, as he pulled out a twenty from his pant pockets.

Lovino and Ludwig stood there, struck dumb. Their grandfathers had caught them. Making out. In the kitchen. And they were _betting it would or wouldn't happen?_

Well… If they said their relationship wasn't interesting, it'd be a downright lie.

_**~L~O~V~E~**_

**BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE.**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Wishing you lots of love,**

**~Beastie**


End file.
